The Fire Sprite Calls
by poppiesRcrap
Summary: Will a late night visit from the Fire Sprite change Draco's life forever? Will Ginny finally get what she's been desiring for years? Can their magic withstand the pressure? Only tonights events will tell. Sequel to Cho's Cherry Is So Very. D/G PWP.


A/N: I disclaim.

Thanks to my nameless (and shameless) beta for her _quick_ work on this.

This is the follow up to my other story, Cho's Cherry Is So Very, but can be read alone with no problem. This is a fictional event and has no basis in real world events. None what so ever.

* * *

THE FIRE SPRITE CALLS

Ginny stood nervously on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. She didn't know if the famous Gryffindor bravery would be enough to get her through the door. Twisting her fingers together she waited for the signal while going over how she had ever ended up here.

It began some time during her fourth year. Things were really starting to get dark, and with Umbridge running the school that year, everyone had felt tense. Even the Slytherins didn't seem all that comfortable in the Inquisitorial Squad. Sure they loved the power, but they seemed to be watching their backs the whole time, as if knowing it could all change at the drop of a pink and fuzzy hat.

The blond devil looked so exquisite in his new role as part of the IS. And though she was repulsed by his actions, she was perhaps more repulsed with her attraction to the treacherous bastard. He was a monster-in-training with an agenda and he knew it. He relished flaunting the fact. She relished watching him secretly every chance she got.

Sometimes at night it was all she could do not to go mad at the darkly delicious thoughts she had of Draco. She imagined that he liked her back and that once out of the public eye, he treated her like his queen. The young lion knew it was pure fantasy, but sometimes that was the only thing that kept her going as she watched Harry slip away with Cho.

The passion she felt when fighting with Draco in the halls was more than she had ever shared with Harry. It was more than her young mind ever imagined could be felt. She was inexperienced in the ways of relationships with the opposite sex that didn't involve a familial bond and it both excited and scared her. Excited because of the heat and desire she felt more and more often; scared because it was Malfoy that was causing all of this titillation.

Over the next few years that infatuation increased. She never told anyone, and as usual no one seemed to notice what was going on with her. She had tried a few other boys, Harry included, but in the end they never satisfied.

Once out of Hogwarts she took a job at The Quibbler and dated a few men. She had hoped that by dating men that were a little older and more experienced she might finally find someone to scratch that itch. Although she was learning the difference between good sex and bad sex, she was still not finding what she yearned for. Very often after a break up she would sit in her flat and think that perhaps it was not her fate to find the passion that she had for someone who was unattainable.

Her infatuation for Draco Malfoy had not diminished with time. In fact, it seemed that it had become an obsession at times. She would look for him whenever she went out and kept a constant eye on the social and gossip pages looking for any information on the gorgeous blond.

He was still a Sex God, apparently, and seemed to date frequently, but the girls never appeared to stay around long. That gave the redhead hope that he was struggling to find his perfect match as well; which _of course_ was a certain witch with red tresses.

After two years of writing for the magazine Ginny found herself frustrated and bored with her life. Her only memories of more exciting times led her back to interactions with Draco at Hogwarts. Since she wasn't brave enough to approach him directly she decided to look for the next best thing, his friends.

She remembered seeing that Blaise Zabini had opened a night club in Diagon Alley and thought that would be the best place to start. She didn't think going to Pansy would be a very good idea, as she knew the two Slytherins still dated sometimes.

Later that day found the youngest Weasley knocking on the heavy glass front of Inferno, the hottest club in Wizarding London that was owned by one of the former Slytherin Princes. Just as she thought her pounding had been for naught the door opened revealing buxom bleach blond that was barely covered by what she supposed was meant to be a dress.

"What are you looking for, Red?"

Feeling her ire being raised by this tart, she fought to keep her temper in check. If this slag was Blaise's girlfriend she might ruin any chance she had by slapping her in the face.

Giving the tramp a winning smile, the feisty girl gave her a reply that she hoped conveyed her annoyance without openly attacking her.

"I'm looking for an old mate from school. Can you please inform Blaise that Ginevra is here to see him?"

She hoped that by using her formal name Blaise wouldn't know who she was and might let her in if she could get past the bulldog guarding the front door. She could hear noises in the background and started to lose a little of her confidence. The bimbo holding the door turned her head away from Ginny and announced her to whoever was in the room behind her. Her heavily painted face turned to a scowl a moment later and she opened the door to let the waiting witch inside.

Ginny stifled a gasp of surprise as she looked around the club's interior. She was standing next to a small podium where she supposed people stood and waited for entry. There was a large dance floor in front of her and a bar lined the entirety of the opposite wall. The other two walls were lined with plush couches in deep jewel toned colours. The ceilings were high and had a respectable amount of gilding in the corners.

In front of the couches were small tables that would seat three at the most, with beautifully designed wrought iron chairs and thick, luxurious looking cushions in the same jewel tones as the couches.

The walls had beautiful sconces generously placed around the large room, high enough that they would most likely cast a feeling of ambience rather than bright lighting.

As she walked further into the club, she heard a deep chuckle come from the area of the bar. She looked to see the most handsome man she had crushed on during her Hogwarts years. She didn't consider Draco a mere crush, and he was too exquisite to merely be called handsome, but Blaise Zabini easily fell in the "crush" category.

He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. She remembered liking him because he seemed to have more depth to him than many of the Slytherins. Sure, he talked shite about her being a blood traitor, but then most Slytherins did. It was expected of them, just as the Gryffindors were expected to call them Death Eaters in Training.

They were all bred to follow in their parents' prejudiced footsteps. Luckily, some of them broke out of those moulds and developed opinions of their own; those weren't always different from their parents, but they were their own,

"I hoped you would be Ginevra. Such a beautiful name can be borne by only a few fair maidens."

His disarming smile made her feel a little weak in the knees and she had to concentrate to keep herself walking in a steady manner. As she got closer she could see that he had filled out since school, and looked totally fit under his loosely buttoned ivory silk shirt. She saw the outline of firm pecs and broad shoulders through the delicately clinging fabric. His face, though still aristocratic in its features, had filled out, and he looked relaxed and cheerful.

He was looking expectantly at her with those deep hazel eyes and quirked a finely shaped dark eyebrow at her silence. Snapping herself out of her admiring gaze at the fine specimen of wizard in front of her, she looked him straight in the eyes so that he would see her intentions clearly.

"I need your assistance Zabini." His look of surprise was not unexpected. "I need to find some excitement in my life and I need to find the man I intend to have it with."

"Well, I am flattered, Little Lioness. After all these years you finally admit to your love of a snake. I must say that I am not opposed to your suggestion in the least." His voice was silky and smooth and Ginny thought that if not for Draco she would have definitely been all for his wrongly assumed partnership. "But I have to ask what brought this on now?"

"Sorry, Zabini, this is not about you."

"Please, sweet, call me Blaise." He reached down and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles firmly. "If not me, then who is the lucky target of your attentions?"

X

Over time, Blaise had become one of her best friends after bringing her into the fold of his night time world. She served drinks at his clubs, played hostess for his private parties, and flirted with him until he nearly went mad from wanting her and deciding to play along with her.

She wanted his help in getting Draco and since she obviously wasn't interested in settling for less, he was inclined to help his two friends out. He was tired of hearing Draco whine about never finding the perfect woman.

The blond had played with so many women and had so many relationships with ladies that Blaise would have never tossed aside as easily as his fickle friend had—yet he was never satisfied. Draco never said what he wanted, but Blaise knew he wasn't getting it.

Blaise thought for many years that his best mate was just a spoiled prick, but after getting to know Ginny he realised that perhaps these two were meant for each other. They were both looking for that something extra but were unable to say what that was.

After working and playing with Blaise for almost a year, the Slytherin approached the fiery temptress and offered her something new and different that he thought she might go along with. He knew she was sexually adventurous and wasn't staying celibate while waiting for Draco, but he also knew she didn't date much.

The darkly delicious club owner offered her first dibs in his newest club, The Snake Pit. The day that she came to his office for that meeting was the only time the Gryffindor Princess ever blessed him with her pleasuring skills. He had known she was hot, but after the vigorous head she gave him when he offered her the staring role in his private booths at the club, he found he was always a little jealous of Draco. Blaise hoped that the git would be appreciative of what Ginny would offer to him when Blaise finally helped her to catch the evasive bachelor.

After another six months of wanking while watching Ginny eat beautiful girl after beautiful girl, Blaise decided it was time to let Draco have what he didn't even know he had been missing.

He knew he would never get a chance to be with Ginny again, but he genuinely liked her and wanted both his friends to finally find what they were looking for. He'd spent a year and a half keeping Draco away when she was around and making sure that Ginny was serious about her attraction for the aristocratic prat.

Somehow, watching Ginny eat Cho's lovely pussy for the last two months had convinced him. Ginny needed more, she needed Draco and his beautiful cock. Blaise had some fond memories of the time Draco had entertained the same sex for a while, and he knew that Draco also gave some damned good head. They were perfect for each other, and now was the time to set it up.

So out of the kindness in his snaky little heart, and the desire to see Draco stroke his thick cock while watching Ginny fuck Cho, he set up a visit for Draco to The Snake Pit. He didn't tell either of them who would be there, but he took the one-way spell off the glass so that Ginny could see who was sitting in the other side of the glass and what he was doing.

The dark man came twice while watching the show from both sides of the glass, remembering both of their mouths on his long, black dick.

When the show was over Ginny ran to his office and gave him a hard, wet kiss before running off to shower and change. He sighed as Cho joined him on his lap and laughed to himself as he watched Draco enter ten minutes later. The blond was flummoxed, and the dark-haired man was amused at his ruffled attitude. As Cho wiggled seductively in his lap, he thought this must be how those Gryffindors feel when they've done a good deed; hard and horny. Maybe being a Lion wasn't so bad after all.

A half hour later, Ginny waited on the lawn for Pansy to send the sign that Draco had left for home. She hoped he was coming home straightaway, as it was a bit cold and she had forgotten to put on her shoes in her haste to get here to the man she had been pining for for so many years.

A moment later her wand vibrated and she knew it was now or never. She took a deep breath and knocked on the enormous front doors of Malfoy Mansion, home of her as yet unknowing true love.

One of the dark wooden doors opened a moment later and there he stood in all of his striking glory. He looked slightly dishevelled, and by the gods, so much more sexy for it. His pale locks were messy and hanging slightly into his eyes. His shirt was unbuttoned a bit exposing his smooth and finely cut torso just enough to tease. Ginny drank it all in and forced herself to speak before he realised what an idiot she was and shut the door in her face.

"Mind if I come…in?"

Without saying a word Draco grasped her hand and pulled her not only inside his home, but inside his arms. His soft and fine lips were firmly upon hers and she couldn't breathe for a moment as all that she had ever dreamed of began to materialise. His hands wrapped around her jaws and her knees went weak.

The older man's lips were caressing hers firmly. As the moments passed, the kiss became more passionate. Ginny was kissing him back with fervour, and between the two of them the heat was becoming overwhelming. Their lips were hot and wet and all over each other; trailing down jaw lines, nipping at ears, licking, licking, licking. They couldn't get enough of each other's taste.

Ginny could feel the throb between her legs beginning its excruciating rhythm of wanton lust. The little redhead was clutching at his hair and pulling him down closer to her. Without her shoes he was almost a foot taller than her and she was frustrated with this disadvantage. She wrapped her dainty hand around the back of his neck, dug her nails into his skin, and growled as she pulled his lips lower towards her now heaving breasts.

Growling from the sharp pain she was inflicting, and wanting more just as much as she did, Draco bit into her shoulder where it joined at the neck. Her gasp of pleasure was enough to bring him out of his frenzied stupor and he tilted his head back in ecstasy as she raked her nails down his now exposed chest. The arousal he felt stir when he answered the door was raging throughout his body now. If they didn't get to a horizontal surface soon, he was sure he would collapse from the blood pounding through him and pooling in his groin.

With a primal grunt he reached and gave a hard tweak of her nipple. While she was distracted form the unexpected onslaught, he quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. He expected fists to his backside in protest, but instead he heard giggling as he nearly jogged up the tall set of stairs that led to his bedroom—the place he vowed to have her remembering for the rest of her life.

Ginny reached down and squeezed her captors' firm bum; he had the sweetest arse. She giggled as she bounced with each hurried step and hoped they were on the way to his bedroom—the way to heaven. She didn't have time or the desire to notice her surroundings; all of the rich and warm décor, the Malfoy family portraits adorning the walls, or the handsomely carved ceilings. The excited witch saw only his beautiful backside and her claw marks already marking his broad shoulders; she couldn't wait to add more.

Upon reaching the landing, Draco quickly strode past two doors to the door at the end of the hall. He muttered a spell and the door opened itself just as they came to it. The tall man headed straight for the large bed at the back wall, not bothering to take time to even shut the door. He gracefully tossed the freckled pixie onto his lush mattress and removed his now painfully tight pants.

Ginny lay on her back, resting on her elbows and watched as he undressed. He was using quick and precise movements and not sparing any time for wasteful teasing. She could see his obvious erection and waited breathlessly for the appearance of the dragon she'd seen through the glass at the club earlier that night.

Now the blond Adonis stood in his silk boxers that showed that the rumours told late at night in the solitude of the girls dorms, seemed to have been based on fact. They apparently had been slightly understated, as the Gryffindor girls had been basing comparisons on their boyfriends, and it would seem that snakes' wands took the prize and left the lions far behind.

Draco smirked at her obvious attention to his throbbing member. He hadn't felt this hard since, well, since earlier in the evening while watching the little redhead getting fucked by a big, black cock. He reached towards the bed, eager to remove her clothes and lavish her body with the attention it deserved. Her lovely amber eyes watched his every move and widened with anticipation as he whispered a wandless spell that left her exposed to his lust filled gaze.

Ginny was anxious to begin, and made her point by reaching over and pulling his boxers down to expose was she had been dreaming of for so many years.

The former Slytherin Prince stepped out of his boxers gracefully while never taking his eyes off of hers. He saw her glance down to his extremely hard erection and unconsciously lick her lips. She raised her eyes back to his and seemed to be asking him why he was waiting. Within seconds, he was on the bed and kissing her fiercely.

Though they had been kissing a few minutes ago, it felt as if this was their first kiss. It was filled with lust, passion and something else. Ginny wasn't sure, but there was definitely another energy there that she had never felt with any other man. It felt like an electrical charge was running through her pumping veins. There was a force building with each moment of the captivating kiss.

When Draco broke the connection and headed straight to her pebbled nipples, she gasped with the jolt that went through her as his tongue teased her roughly. He was circling the nipple with his hot tongue while his hands began their exploration of her flesh.

She could feel each slight sensation as he touched her. The soft tickling feeling as he brushed over her stomach, the fierce pain as he nipped at her with his teeth; she was going mad from the myriad of sensations he was causing. Not wanting to leave him bereft of the things she was experiencing, she began her exploration of his hard body.

And he was hard all over. His stomach was toned and firm, his arms were corded in muscles and his chiselled torso was exquisite in its hard lines of muscles. He wasn't overly muscular, but he didn't have soft flesh anywhere except for his fantastic arse. Ginny grabbed said arse and pulled his hips into hers in a wanton display of need.

The blond smirked and chuckled and knew she was perfect for him. She seemed to need him as badly as he needed her. When his hard cock hit her pelvic bone, he had to fight the moan that threatened to show how much he was at her mercy right now. She was divine and he couldn't get enough of her.

Leaving her red and swollen nipples he licked his way down her stomach. Using a firm tongue to avoid tickling her he made his way south. He could smell her heady arousal and was so aroused himself that he almost stopped, tempted to just plunge his cock straight into her waiting cunt. She was so wet and he could feel the heat on his face as he hovered above her sex. Going forward with the original plan, he plunged his tongue straight into her center.

She tasted like nectar and he felt his cock dripping with anticipation of being the next to enjoy this beautiful flower. He used his firm tongue to tease and sucked on her lips with abandon, avoiding the sensitive clit to increase her anticipation.

Writhing on the bed and tossing her head back and forth, Ginny was mumbling incoherently as he licked and probed her womanhood. He worshipped at her fountain for what seemed like hours before he finally gave her much needed relief and took her clit into his lips.

He sucked on her hardened core and inserted a finger as he did. Ginny lifted her hips off the bed at the sensation of his long, knuckled joint entering her and he smirked into her as he held her down. Pulling his finger slowly in and out of her he circled her clit with his hot and hard tongue. Ginny was moaning and her legs were beginning to twitch. Draco inserted another finger and reached his other hand up to pinch her nipple roughly.

He couldn't do that for long as her hips were bouncing off the bed and he had to hold her down as he began to vigorously finger her while inserting a third digit. She shrieked as he curved his middle finger and brushed her inner G-spot. His fingers were sliding in and out smoothly and she was so wet the juice was dripping down his arm. Her whole body was twitching, and he could feel her walls contracting around his fingers.

With lethal intent, he took her clit between his teeth and gave a firm tug. She shouted his name as she came, her love juices were flowing down his hand and he pulled it out and quickly moved his mouth there so as to lap up all of her cum. He had never seen a woman flow so freely and taste so pure. She was sobbing with the relief of her orgasm, and he found that the sound went straight to his already painfully hard cock. He had to be inside her now.

Lifting his face to hers he took her lips again in a bruising kiss as he took his cock in hand and prepared to impale her.

He was so eager; he never gave a thought to ensure she was ready for him. He was large and many witches needed a little time to adjust. But her core was so slick with her release that he easily slid into her hot, heavenly walls.

He groaned at the feeling of his hardened length being encased by her hot and wet chamber. Still in the after glow of her orgasm, her snatch welcomed him warmly. He groaned at the sensation of the hot wetness surrounding him as he began to thrust in and out of her lovely pussy.

And it really was the most special pussy he had ever been inside. She fit like a velvet glove and the sensation was distracting him. There was something different about being inside of her and he didn't know what it was. There was some sort of unexplainable connection that was driving him on, faster and harder.

Ginny was obviously enjoying it, as she was moaning loudly and thrusting her hips up to meet his roughly. She had an intense look on her face that he was sure mirrored his own. He had never felt like this while fucking a woman before. He had never felt a connection other than the obvious physical one. He had never cared so much about her pleasure as he received his own. He had always believed in pleasuring a woman before—what was the point of good sex if she wasn't enjoying it as well—but this was different. This was an almost painful need to share everything with her. He wanted her to know what she was doing to him and wanted her to feel it as well. Looking down he saw that she was staring intently at his face and he became lost in her eyes.

He saw that she was feeling this strange togetherness as well; that with each hard thrust he made she received it with joy. He observed that with each lift of her hips to receive his huge cock she was taking in all that he was giving, all of the strange feelings and connections. She was sharing his body and twining their souls as she fucked him senseless.

They were sweating and grunting and fucking like animals. There were no thoughts of technique or tools for giving pleasure anymore. They were primal and wanton in their lust and they both knew it.

Draco bent his head and took her lips in his as if to declare that she was his and would never leave his bed. As Ginny returned the kiss in agreement she felt her magic rushing to the surface of her skin.

She was shocked as she never felt the connection with her magic unless she was meditating or calling it for a special spell. She looked to see that Draco was feeling the same. Their eyes were glassy and slightly out of focus.

Draco's cock seemed to have increased its functionality as he had never been able to fuck for this long. He'd been inside her for nearly half an hour and only now was he beginning to think he might cum soon. And oddly enough, he thought he might be larger than usual. It was all a mystery that his brain could barely comprehend as his focus was entirely in the fiery sprite that was using his cock for all it was worth.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders so as to deepen his pounding into her and she groaned appreciatively and he felt wetness surge around him as he grabbed her hips roughly and forced her to meet him hard with every thrust.

He kissed her again and when he lifted to look in her eyes he saw mischief there just before he felt her reach under and softly squeeze his balls. He knew after that he was on the fast road to cumming explosively soon. She lightly trailed her fingers from the smooth skin in front of his anus and over his sac again.

He bit roughly at her nipple, and as she cried out in pain, her orgasm wrapped his cock in liquid fire and he shot his sperm deep into the recesses of her core. He came so hard that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt his magic surge through his cock along with his seed.

Ginny was thrashing below him as she felt the waves of pleasure and magic wash over her. She lay spent as his cock spit the last few drops of cum into her, and he fell to the side while pulling her with him so he stayed inside her warmth.

They lay silently while recovering, each thinking of the most fantastic sex they had both experienced in their lives. He held her firmly and lovingly and she was pleasantly surprise to find him a post-coital snuggler. The feeling of his now soft cock still inside her was amazing and she never wanted this haze to clear.

He began to softly stroke her hair while she ran her finger in circles over his chest, his bare and muscular chest. She turned her head and breathed his smell in deeply. He was musky from the vigorous sex and earthy and deep smelling. There was a hint of smoke that she thought might have been from the magic expunged when he came and merged with her magical release.

She wondered about the curious phenomenon that had happened to both of them. She had never heard about any witch or wizard exuding any magic during sex. It was definitely worth looking up later, much later, for now she was becoming distracted again as his touch had moved from her hair to her arms.

The Snake King was softly stroking her and her skin was reacting with little electrical shocks. He was being so sweet and she was a little suspicious; he _was_ a Slytherin and she really didn't think he would be like this with someone who wasn't his girlfriend or anything close to that. She was enjoying it though, so she kept her mouth shut and began to touch him in a more intimate manner as well.

She rubbed her palm over his flat stomach and reached up to tightly pinch a nipple in return for the love bite that had sent her to an orgasmic heaven just over thirty minutes ago. As she gave a rough twist, she was reminded that he was still inside as she felt his cock twitch to life.

She pulled again and felt his length begin to pump with blood. She was amazed at the feeling as she felt him increase in size as the blood thrummed into him. She dragged her nails across his chest and he moaned as his cock definitely reacted happily to the small pain she was inflicting. Curious about what else she might do to test his pain limits she took one finger and scraped it from sternum to post and watched as the red welt rose behind the trail down his chest.

Draco was beginning to harden inside her and he turned to give her a look of stern reproach. Wordlessly, Ginny lifted her auburn brow in challenge and pinched his nipple again roughly. In retaliation, the former Slytherin give a quick jerk of his hips and heard her gasp in delight. Knowing that he could play with her unmercifully, he joined in the game she had started.

Leaning down, he brushed his cheek against her jaw slowly as he headed towards her ear. He nuzzled against her neck with his pointy nose while softly breathing upon her sensitive skin. He could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin as he toyed with her. He nuzzled her again and took her earlobe between his teeth. Tonguing and nipping it, he could feel her begin to unconsciously push her body against his, searching for exquisite pressure.

Smirking to himself with the satisfaction that he would win this game, he brushed his fingertips gently across her pebbled nipples and heard her gasp again.

Beginning to understand that he was now teasing her, Ginny tried to recover her mind from where it had wandered while he sensually teased her neck and ear. She was trembling a bit in anticipation of another round of pleasure with the man she had been waiting for all these years.

He trailed a finger lightly down her stomach and Ginny felt her magic rising to the surface again. She felt her temples heat and electricity began coursing along her skin. The hot flush spread from her face and down to her shoulders where it spread over her entire body as if someone had poured hot oil over the top of her head. The liquid heat spread and everywhere his finger brushed little shocks were erupting. Her lips parted and a husky moan emerged as he swirled a finger over her curvy hip.

At the sound of her moan Draco changed the rules of the game. He was as hard as steel within her but hadn't moved his hips since that first jerk. Now he began slowly thrusting. Ginny reached down to grasp him by his hips to pull him harder to her but he quickly slapped her hand away. A little shocked, Ginny looked up to see that his eyes were almost black ice in their intensity and she found the liquid heat coat her again. Her magic was pulsing from his gentle ministrations and the feel of his hard cock inside her, unmoving, was causing her system to feel chaotic.

She reached up to push the hair from his face so she could see him clearly and again was slapped away. Now feeling frustrated and confused, her eyes caught fire as she glared at him. Her amber orbs darkened to a clear chocolate with flecks of orange flames within. Smirking at her, Draco took her hands in his and raised them above her head. He was on top of her now and his weight was both comforting and constricting. She struggled lightly against his grip and the movement caused blessed friction where they were joined at the hips.

The blond wizard muttered a spell and Ginny found her wrists bound in silken rope still above her head. Draco chuckled at her look of exasperation and rebellion and knew she would be good to go for the events he had planned.

Raising himself to his elbows, he looked down at her imperiously and lowered his head again to her neck; this time placing hot and wet open-mouthed kisses down her smooth column to her breasts. He lightly flicked her over-sensitive nubs with his tongue and she jolted at the electrical shock that went through her. He nipped her with his teeth and tickled her with his tongue, but never gave her the satisfaction of taking her fully into his hot mouth.

The redhead was writhing form the sensations and teasing with which he was torturing her. Each wiggle of her lower half sent jolts between them, and Draco began to lose focus at the pleasure she was causing. Shaking his head slightly to bring his mind back to focus, he finally took one of her perfect nipples into his mouth and sucked on it as if his life depended upon it. Ginny arched her back and Draco bit roughly at her nipple. Her squeal of pleasurable pain sent a spark shooting down his spine that threatened to cause him to lose control.

He hissed in pleasure and started to thrust into her. Her sigh of satisfaction at finally having his beautiful cock move within her caused him to thrust a little harder. Her smirk rivalled that of a Slytherin, and he knew she would have to pay for her insolence. He withdrew fully from her inviting center and she moaned in displeasure.

Chuckling again at her expense, he took her nipple between his fingers and gave a hard twist. She shot him a look of displeasure and he took his other hand and placed it over her sex. She moved her hips trying to get him to apply some pressure but he would not comply.

Leaning down he whispered into her ear, "Are you going to play nice?"

Smirking up at him again she replied, "Are you?"

His only answer was taking her by her arms, banishing the ropes and pulling her hard against him. "I don't play nice."

Taking her lips in an intense and hard kiss he ravaged her mouth mercilessly. He was almost feverish in his assault upon her, and she began to wonder if she had pushed this devilish man a little too far. She then wondered if that was really a problem as he gave a sharp nip to her neck with his canines that she was sure drew a little blood. Her head was beginning to spin with the blood rushing through her veins as well as the magical heat washing over her skin. As she reached her arms up to place them around his neck, he once again batted them away.

Giving a small shriek of impatience and confusion she stiffened as if to pull away from him.

"You're not going anywhere, little fire sprite."

Suddenly Ginny felt him sit up, pulling her with him. He lifted her over his lap and she could feel his hot erection against her ribs as he pulled her against him. Raising his hand, he gave a hard spank to her bum that had her yelping in shock and surprise. Another slap quickly followed and she felt the heat of the sting spread across her cheeks. A third smack and her shock was replaced by intense arousal. Her arse was stinging painfully, she was in a position where she couldn't see what his next move would be, and she could feel her already aroused pussy swell with desire.

A small moan passed her lips as he rubbed her abused cheeks almost affectionately with his warm palm.

"Liked that, did you? You'll soon learn that when I say no, I mean no."

Ginny began to struggle against his hold again. She didn't care how hot this man was or how much pleasure he brought her, she would not sit here and be told what to do.

As she fought to get free, she could feel his hard cock grinding against her side and her mind wandered to the magic that beautiful wand could produce and her struggle became less desperate. She could feel him thrusting upwards as she rubbed against him. His hands were now rubbing her arse more insistently and he reached a finger down to caress her folds.

The fiery girl still wriggled, trying to extricate herself from the trap she was in. As his fingers massaged her more urgently she forgot why she wanted to be free. He touched her as if he knew every part of her intimately, as if they had been lovers for years and he knew just what spot to touch and tease. As he slowly slid two fingers into her waiting slit Ginny sighed in relief.

Draco teased her some more by slowly sliding his digits in and out while kneading her still red bum. Ginny began to rhythmically thrust against him, trying to increase the pressure. He raised his hand and swiftly spanked her once more. He felt her tighten around his fingers and he pushed them roughly into her again. She growled at him, and he felt his cock leaking pre-cum and knew he needed to be inside her.

Whipping his hand away he grasped her by her shoulders and pulled her up abruptly. He quickly pulled her to him, gave her a searing kiss than threw her face down onto the bed.

He grabbed her supple hips and pulled them up and towards him. Quickly catching on to what was now happening, Ginny brought herself up to her elbows as his large, hard cock was being rammed into her roughly.

"Oh."

Her barely audible exclamation of pleasure did not go unnoticed by the man pumping into her for all he was worth. He had been too hard for too long and she was too tightly wrapped around him. He was trying his hardest not to cum all over her tight pussy. Each time he rammed himself into her hot hole, he felt his magic coming to the surface as it had the first time they fucked. His skin was tingling and his dick was on the verge of exploding.

"Oh, Draco."

Her breathy and high little girl voice made him impossibly harder, and he knew he was only moments away from release.

"Do you like that, little girl? Do you want more? Tell me what you want. Tell me how badly you want this hard cock to keep fucking you!"

He was practically grunting from the effort of speaking while he was plunging into her slick channel.

He tightened his bruising grip on her hips as she pushed back towards him, telling him silently how much she was loving the sweet abuse he was inflicting upon her willing sex. He could feel her liquid fire leaking out and he could smell the sex and magic permeating the room.

Pushing up from her elbows to resting on her hands, the angle changed and the different pressure pushed him to the edge. He slapped her hard on her backside and with the resounding sound of the slap in the air; he released his flood of white magic into her depths with a cry of, "Who's your daddy now, bitch?"

Her orgasm came only seconds later, and they both collapsed into a heap on his luxurious bed. Breathing heavily he pulled her into a spoon with him and whispered, "Mine now," huskily into her ear. She'd never heard sweeter words.

"Yours, always."

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what tomorrow would bring in the arms of her lover and soul keeper.

Draco looked over her shoulder and a soft smirk came to his lips as he looked upon what he hoped would be what he had been searching for. A devil wrapped in the cloak of an angelic being. She looked perfect with her matching smirk upon her luscious lips. He gave a light kiss to her shoulder and joined her in the land of dreams.


End file.
